


Mo Bláthaigh

by trans_demon_king



Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Remy's black and nb and a woman is racist towards them and uses masculine words at them), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Racism, gender invalidation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: Mo Bláthaigh - Irish for My Flower
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mo Bláthaigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badtripps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtripps/gifts).



> This is for my friend Piper's birthday today! She asked for flower shop Remile with Remy as the flower shop owner so here it is! Also Remy's nb and black (with Irish roots) in this. I used this site, https://www.omniglot.com/language/endearment/irish.htm, for the Irish pet names Remy used, and the title means my flower.

Remy was just chilling at the counter on their phone waiting for a customer when a middle-aged white woman walked up. She scoffed at them before asking, “Where is your manager young man? I can’t find the flowers I’m looking for,”

“Well babes two things. One, I use they/them pronouns so I’m not a young man. Two, I’m the owner of this store so I am the manager. Now hun, if you could rephrase your question to be a bit nicer I could help you find whatever flowers you’re looking for,” Remy answwered, not looking up from their phone. 

“Babes? Hun? This is incredibly unprofessional behavior _young man_ . I refuse to believe a man as young as you could _own_ this shop, nevertheless a black man. Go back to Africa, and get me your manager before you go.”

Remy finally put their phone down and straightened up to their full height of 6’2”, “Actually hun, my family’s from Ireland, not Africa, so you got that wrong. And I would very much appreciate it if you left _my_ shop now. If not I will have to forcibly remove you.”

The woman stormed out calling, “I’m leaving you a bad Yelp review!” over her shoulder.

Remy had just slouched back down and picked their phone up when they heard a voice ask them, “Are you okay sir’am? That’s the correct gender neutral form of sir/ma’am right?” 

They had just started to say something when they looked up and saw what had to be the cutest person ever. They were wearing a dress shirt, pink tie, and a tan cardigan, and were the most adorable person Remy had ever had the pleasure of seeing. “Sir’am are you okay?” Now the person was waving their hand in Remy’s face.

“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine. It happens all the time I’m used to it.” 

“Just because it happens all the time doesn’t mean it _should_ happen all the time.”

“Doesn’t mean I can stop it, also yes sir’am is the correct term, how did you know that? Most people don’t.”

“I looked it up a while back as one of my patients, I’m a therapist, has a parent who’s non-binary so I wanted to make sure I addressed them correctly in case they ever brought him.”

“Cool, also I’m Remy O’Conner and you already heard my pronouns but they’re they/them, what’s your name?”

“And I’m Emile Picani, he/him pronouns. It’s nice to meet you Remy.” He reached out a hand, which Remy shook.

“Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime? You’re very attractive and I’d like to get to know you better. If not, pretend I was never here,” Emile asked.

“Wait give me a sec I gotta go grab something babes, but I’ll be right back with your answer.”  
  


Remy dashed out from behind the counter and disappeared into the rows upon rows of flowers. They came running back a minute or two later with something hidden behind their back. They settled back behind the counter before pulling out a rose the same color as Emile’s tie, “I would _love_ to go out on a date with you a chéadsearc. My shift’s over in ten minutes if you want to go then? Or another time? Most times work for me.”

“A kayed shark? What does that mean? 

“Nothing at all,”

“And yeah we can go after your shift is over, I can go wait outside. Oh wait! Want to trade phone numbers quickly?” 

“Ok, a rún,”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“Nothing.”

The two switched phones and put their numbers in, Emile putting Remy in as ‘Remy 🖤 O’Conner’ while Remy put Emile in as ‘Mo Bláthaigh’.

_Years Later_

Remy had taken Emile out to dinner at a fancy restaurant near their apartment. Before the check came, but after they finished their meals Remy had a waiter discreetly bring them a pink rose that they had dropped off earlier. They quickly got out of their chair while Emile was engrossed in the dessert menu and down onto one knee, holding the open ring box and rose, “Will you marry me mo bláthaigh?”

Emile looked up to see their partner down on one knee with an open ring box and a rose that matched the first one they ever gave him and gasped, “YES!! Yes I will mo mhuirnín dílis!” He got out of his chair and launched himself at Remy in a hug.

Remy started to cry as they slipped the ring onto Emile’s finger, “My own true love?”  
Emile smiled and kissed Remy’s cheek, “I memorized it a while back just in case I ever found a good chance to use it, and this seemed as good a time as any.”

“I love you so much mo bláthaigh.”

“I love you too mo mhuirnín dílis.”

  
  



End file.
